RinHaru Week Prompts
by fujoshisx2
Summary: Oneshots I wrote for Rinharu week.
1. Day 1 - Firsts (Future Fish AU)

**Day 1 - Firsts (Future Fish AU)**

* * *

><p>The Chef that turned into a Mermaid<p>

* * *

><p>The chef that turned into a mermaid, forgotten by the world.<p>

The policeman who lost his only friend, with no one to rely on.

**I look hideous, no one would help me.**

**No one likes me, who would else would be my friend?**

The mermaid once had a friend by the name Rin .

Rin Matsuoka.

The policeman once had a friend named Haru.

Haruka Nanase.

**/**

People would call this place a heaven with the water of the lake so blue, so clear.

But to Haru, it was hell. A prison that keeps him away from the world. The world he loves so much.

The world where everything he loves are.

Where he was before.

And the world where he could see Rin every day.

He used to be well loved by his friends, his family.

But now he's forgotten.

Tossed away like trash.

No one missed him. After his disappearance, the commotion only lasted for a month, then they went on with their lies as if he never existed

But not Rin.

He could see whatever he wants under this lake. Anyone, anything from anywhere.

He always sees Rin, living his life as the usual.

Except that… his eyes no longer contain the energy he had before. The smile on his face, the positive aura surrounding him. They're all gone.

He could never get Rin out of his head. It was the first time he have ever missed anyone.

**I want to swim with him again...**

**/**

"Raise your hands up and put down your weapons!" Rin shouted as he pointed his gun at the robber.

After arresting the guy, he sighed.

It's so tiring, doing this every day. This was not what he wanted.

**Even if I win, it doesn't matter anymore. Even if I achieve victory over and over again, I can't feel anything. It's not the same feeling when my victory is against him…**

He suddenly felt the need to go somewhere, towards someone important.

A picture of a glittering blue lake flashed before him and Haru was sitting by the lake, waving at him to come closer.

**Haru!**

Without a second thought, he ran towards the image, his legs led the way by its own, passing through streets, forests and then to him.

**Wait for me Haru, wait for me.**

**/**

Haru swam lazily around in circles, feeling extraordinarily agitated. It was the first time in his life he's ever felt that.

Indeed, after separating from the world, there has been a lot of firsts for him.

First time being mermaid. First time being separated from Rin for so long.

The first time he felt isolated.

And…

The first time he realized his feelings for Rin.

**Please come for me sooner… I don't know how long I can hold on without you.**

**/**

Rin finally stopped, panting. When he looked up, there it was.

The glittering blue lake. The beautiful flowers around, a single huge rock in the middle.

But there was no Haru. The one he came for was not here. He finally allowed his feelings to overwhelm himself.

All the desperation, the sadness, the frustration.

His love for Haru.

He didn't want to admit it but…

There's always a first time.

"Haru! Where are you!" Tears had started to roll down his cheeks. "Please… Let me find you. Where are you… I… I need you, I can't… I can't do it without you any longer!"

He fell on his knees and fisted the grass while letting the tears he's been holding in for the past few months out.

Suddenly, he heard the sound of water splashing and the call of his name.

**It's Haru's voice**

Rin turned around and stood there, stunned.

"A mermaid?"

**Haru's imposter?**

Haru seemed to be struggling to get out so he ran up and pushed him back in the water.

"No, Haru, you stay in there or you'll dry up."

He looked up at him, blinking.

He reached out as if indicating something, Rin frowned.

"Haru? Say something?"

Haru looked down, rubbing his hands.

"Oi, don't tell me…"

Rin's horrors were confirmed when Haru nodded, tugging at his sleeve.

Rin leant down and gave him a hug, letting his tears fall again.

"Haru, you know how much you worried me? You know how long have I been trying to find you?" He sobbed into his hair while Haru awkwardly patted his back.

"Haru…" Rin stuttered, "I think… I love you."

Haru's eyes widened and he gave him a smile, suddenly pulling his head down to kiss him.

Rin understood what he was trying to say.

**I love you too**


	2. Day 2 - Departure (Canon)

**Day 2 - Departure (Canon)**

* * *

><p>Departed<p>

* * *

><p>Haru's P.O.V<p>

I used to believe that time can heal anything.

But not now and never again will I believe in something so juvenile.

Not after he's gone to Australia and never came back.

It's been over a year since he left us, and not once did this emptiness go away. Not once have there ever been a moment that I'm not thinking about him.

Worrying. About how he's doing.

Hoping. That he'll not give up on his dreams.

Waiting. For him to come back.

What sort of sight are you seeing now, Rin? Does any of them match up to the sight that I've shown you?

Or have you found someone else to give all your attention to?

There are so many words that I did not have the chance to say to him before he left. Things that need to be said in person.

I wanted him to stay here, with me.

I'm scared that our relationship will just slowly dissolve into nothing after not seeing each other so long.

True, we always have video chats but, now its not enough. And even now, he contacts me less and less.

I don't only want to hear his voice and see his face.

I want him to embrace me, to feel his warmth. I want to touch him.

Seeing how well he is doing without me only added to my bitterness. How can he be so well even when I'm not there?

I'm jealous of everything around him. I'm jealous of his swim team, his friends, and I despise his roommate. Why does he get to be by his side when I'm supposed to? It's not fair.

Life is not fair.

I want him to come back to me.

I hate to admit it but I miss him.

So much.

**/**

Rin's P.O.V

Haru have been acting weird lately, I wonder why. I hope not anything serious.

Such as liking someone else than me.

For the last few days, I have done nothing but worry about that.

Haru had been so cold and whenever we talk, there's this tension between us that I cannot explain. As if he is avoiding a certain topic.

And I seriously want to know what he is feeling. He is kind of scaring me.

**/**

_"What is wrong Haru? You've been acting weird lately." I asked casually while staring at Haru's features. He looks beautiful._

_His face morphed into an expression of surprise._

_"Huh? … Wh… What do you mean? Th… Theres nothing wrong… Really." He stuttered, avoiding my gaze. "I… I have something to do so... Talk to you later." _

_With that, he cut the line and left me staring at the phone like an idiot._

/

This is going against my beliefs.

I have always believed that absence makes the heart grow fonder.

But it's not working for us.

Ever since I left Japan, Haru have been distant, and now, he even ignore my calls.

What is wrong? What did I do wrong? I kept asking myself.

But I could recall nothing that would make him feel this way or do this kind of things.

I hope everything will be alright when I get to visit Japan...

**/**

Haru's P.O.V

Rin is coming back soon and I don't know how I should face him. I am supposed to be the one sitting at home waiting for him and then look away and quietly welcome him.

After keeping this facade for so long, it was as if I've already written my own script.

But what I really want to do is to run into his arms the moment he opens the door and overwhelm him with hugs and kisses.

But what if he fell in love with the me who is cool and reserved?

What would I do then...

I wish time would slow down and let me think of a solution.

**/**

Rin's P.O.V

After arriving, I went straight to Haru's house.

I'm so excited to see him after so long, has it already been four years?

I bet he wants to see me too.

I bet he would give me that cute blush and crawl into my arms when I sit down like a little kitten.

Knocking at the door, I called out his name several times but got no answer so I opened the door myself and went in.

"Haru!" I walked into the house and walked around several times.

"Haru! Where are you? I'm back!"

But he was nowhere to be found...

Does he not want to see me?

/

I walked around once more and turned to leave.

Suddenly, someone embraced me from behind and nuzzled his head onto my back.

"Haru?!" I turned around, trying to look at him but he kept at my back, avoiding me.

"Haru, What's wrong?" I took hold of his chin and lifted it up. The blush I that I wanted to see is painted on his face.

"Hey now Haru, where were you just now." I asked, leaning closer.

He abruptly pushed me away and sat down on the floor, pointing to the bathroom.

Not again...

"Haru, you haven't changed at all..."

**/**

Haru's P.O.V

The day was going fine.

RIn is here. We are together. Everything seemed to be so positive.

But when I heard that Rin had to go back the day after tomorrow, my mood changed instantly.

Why can't he just stay here with me forever, or perhaps just a bit longer?

"What?" Rin looked back, startled.

Did I say that out loud... That's not good... It's not in my personality to say that...

But... since I already said that... I guess its no harm telling Rin how I really feel huh?

"Rin... I... I really want you to stay here! At... at least for a little longer. It's been a year and it seems like you've abandoned me and won't ever come back..."

"I'm living in the constant fear that you'll forget me or find someone better in Australia and leave me for good. You seem to be so happy there, when I'm not doing good at all here alone! Why can't you at least seem a bit lonely or whatsoever? Don't you understand how I feel?"

I said it.

I finally did it.

**/**

Rin's P.O.V

"Ha...ru?" I stuttered, trying to comprehend what he just said. His wrods lingered in my mind.

_I'm living in the constant fear that you'll forget me or find someone better in Australia and leave me for good._

So he feels the same as me?

"Haru... I... I just don't want you to worry... That's why I want to let you see the positive side of me... I'm scared too you know, being away from you for so long. I mean, you're attractive and a lot of girls like you... What if you decided you like girls more? I've asked myself these questions for god knows how many times."

"I didn't want to bring them up cuz I thought you would find these kind of possessive thoughts freaky..."

Haru's eyes lit up.

"Rin..." His cheeks slowly tinted pink. "I missed you..."

And this time, I pulled him into an embrace and devoured those lips I've yearned for all those times.

**/**

The departure we have to face after two days became even harder after we confessed our feelings.

Haru's head was buried in my chest, holding onto me while I felt tears seeped into my shirt.

I tried pushing him away but he held onto me and wouldn't let go.

"Haru, I'll visit okay? Let me go now I have to catch the flight..."

Haru looked up at me with teary eyes and puled me into a kiss.

"St...Stay safe."

"Sure!"

Maybe...

Absence really make the heart grow fonder...


	3. Day 3 & 4 - Reunion and Red Blue

**Day 3 & 4 - Reunion and red/blue (missed day 3 because of tutorial centre, I sat there for six hours ugh)**

* * *

><p>Departed (sequel)<p>

* * *

><p><em>Rin… I thought you said… you love me?<em>

_I thought you said…_

_You would treasure me and never let me go again?_

_I thought you said you would visit…_

_I've waited._

_And waited._

_But you didn't come back. Nor did you even contact me once._

_You could have called._

_I'm sorry but, I could not wait for you here all my life._

_I'm sorry but when you are reading this message, I have already decided to move._

_Rin, I really don't want to lose you so I'm giving you one last chance._

_If… If you get here in three days then…Then I'll keep on believing that… you care for me._

_If not, you can have this house to your own if you want, and I want to break up with you then._

_-Haru_

When I finished reading the message from my phone, my heart dropped. Quickly gathering my things and booking the ticket to the nearest flight.

Please don't be gone yet Haru, please…

When I tried calling him, I realized he has turned off his phone or changed phone number.

How cruel.

I know I am the one who is cruel but… I guess it's been quite busy here and when I'm not training, I'm eating or sleeping. I don't even have my own free time anymore.

Just when I was leaving for the airport, one of my teammates pulled me towards the swimming pools.

"Rin! Coach is calling for you, you have to go! It seems like something serious!" He shouted and when I shook off his hand, he glared at me. "Come on Matsuoka, don't make my life harder, it's not like I want to run errands for that monster."

I shook my head, indicating that I'm not going. Any other day I would, but not today, not now.

"I don't want to say this but the coach said you're kind of falling behind and if you don't get extra practises you'll get kicked out of the team!" He said again, tugging at my hand. "Come on!"

Kicked out of the team? No, I don't want that but… I don't want to lose Haru even more…

"I'm sorry to say even if I get kicked out of the team I have to go! HE is way more important!" I pushed him away and started to run.

But just as I feared, coach was standing at the door, blocking my way.

"Matsuoka, you cannot go at this critical time or you'll regret it. The competition is in three days!"

I firmly shook my head. "I don't care! I don't care for swimming if it means that I'll lose him!"

Coach's expression changed into an ugly sneer.

"The more reluctant you are to stay here the more you have to. You have talent but you are the only one who slacks off! I hate this kind of people, thinking they are the best." He leant closer. "Now let me tell you boy. Until after the competition, don't you dare to go anywhere."

With those words, he pulled me into the changing room forcefully and told me to get ready for extra practise.

Haru… Forgive me.

**/**

Haru's POV

Why… Why didn't he come back?

And I wanted to forgive him so much too.

Surely, he could have at least popped back for a while?

I'm currently sitting in Makoto's living room and staring at the television.

Rin, he was announced in the next competition.

So swimming is really more important than me huh?

So I don't actually mean anything to him despite those words he said before he left.

The next day, I moved, not want to stay in that place full of memories that have become painful.

Not wanting to meet Rin when he comes back.

I hope you find someone you love more…

**/**

Rin's P.O.V

Haru moved.

He really did.

I banged my fists on the floor, hitting it repeatedly. "Why? Why can't you just give me one more chance"

I started asking around, determined to find him to apologize and maybe start anew with him.

But no one would talk to me, much less than tell me where he is.

Makoto told me he was secretly crying when he knew that I didn't come back just because of the competition.

But when he was going to leave, I saw him purposely left a piece of paper on the floor, pretending that he didn't notice and smiled at me.

"When you find Haru, cheer him up okay?"

Instantly, I went to where the address was saying ad pressed the bell.

"Haru!" I shouted his name as he banged the door. "Haru open the door please!"

But there was no reply.

"Please open the door! I know it's my fault for no coming back, I know it's selfish of me to break the promise of visiting but please forgive me and we can start over again? I said something to my coach and now I'm free from that swimming team for good!" I leant against his door.

"Please just open the door, I want to at least… see your face… Even if you won't forgive me. Please." I whispered while tears started rolling off my cheeks. "At least let me see you one last time."

I heard some noise behind the door and watched as it slowly creaked open, Haru's face peaking out.

"Haru!" I reached out to him and he stared at my hand.

I reached further, trying to touch his face.

He stared more and looking away, he took my hand.

"No more disappearance Rin, promise." He tried to sound firm but his voice was shaking, and with that blush on his face, I couldn't help but kiss him.

"Ah, I won't ever leave you again…"


End file.
